<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Все в белом by Kursnic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490845">Все в белом</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kursnic/pseuds/Kursnic'>Kursnic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ФБ 2020: Визуал от G до T [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Art, Comic, Comic strip, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, The Light Side of the Force, Фандомная битва 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:09:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kursnic/pseuds/Kursnic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>аушка, где все перешли на светлую сторону и объединились против ПалПалыча. не знаю, как так вышло.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux, Rey/Ben Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ФБ 2020: Визуал от G до T [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, fandom Star Wars 2020: Визуал от G до T</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Все в белом</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>аушка, где все перешли на светлую сторону и объединились против ПалПалыча. не знаю, как так вышло.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="illustration">
  <br/>
<a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/2b/a1/mEAVQLBw_o.jpg">Открыть оригинал (в этом окне)</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>